


Through Time and Space

by CosmicIvy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Ciri hiding from the Wild Hunt, Ciri in Cyberpunk, Ciri in Night City, Ciri in another world, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cyberpunk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Johnny Silverhand during Samurai days, Pre-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slow Burn, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Young Johnny Silverhand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicIvy/pseuds/CosmicIvy
Summary: Samurai is Night City's rising star in the world of rock music. Behind the scenes, front man Johnny Silverhand is hitting rock bottom. By some curious twist of fate, he finds his path crossing with that of a young and beautiful woman named Ciri. Her arrival to Night City shrouded in mystery, and every part of her being so remarkably out of place and out of time.What will the future hold for the arrogant rockerboy and this otherwordly fugitive?(Witcher 3/Cyberpunk, Ciri's time in Night City hiding from Wild Hunt, occurs many decades prior to the events of Cyberpunk 2077, takes place during Johnny's mid to late 20s)
Relationships: Ciri & Johnny Silverhand, Ciri/Johnny Silverhand, Ciri/Young Johnny Silverhand, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Through Time and Space

"Where the fuck am I?" Johnny wondered aloud, coming down from his high. How long had he been on this binge? Perhaps a few days, perhaps a week. Time slips away and becomes meaningless when you succumb that far to the siren call of drugs and booze. They sing you a song that promises to take all your pain away. A promise of bliss, ectasy, peace, power. It's always a promise they can never keep. If they don't kill you, they betray you. A betrayal too soon forgotten when they inevitably call your name again and lure you to their abyss once more.

It had been awhile since he had fallen that deep. The last time he allowed himself to get this fucked up was when Rogue finally had enough of him and called it quits for good. Blocked his number. Changed the entry code to her apartment. Completely cut him out. Not that Johnny could really blame her, though. She had caught him red-handed with one of his groupie side outputs.

His mind was still in a fog. It was difficult to remember what had set him off this time. Did he even want too remember? With a groan, Johnny managed to sit upright and take in his surroundings. He instantly recognized the peeling wall paper, the filthy mattress, the smell of cigarettes and musty sheets. This was his hotel room in Pacifica. He always seemed to find his way here after something big sent him spiraling. It was his sanctuary. A cockroach and bum infested sanctuary, perhaps, but a safe haven nonetheless. 

Then came the clarity. The painful flood of memories from events leading up to his drug fueled debauchery. "Ah, Rogue." He sighed. 

It had been months of no contact. Not even a glimpse of her from afar. She had completely removed herself from his life. Avoided him like her life depended on it. Never occupied the same bar at the same time as him. It was like she disappeared into thin air. 

Maybe it was better that way. Johnny refused to let it go without some sort of closure though. After one tequila shot too many, he made the stupid decision to bust down her door and make her face him. He needed Rogue to scream at him. Punch him. Tell him she hated his guts. Threaten to cut his dick off. Something. Anything. Just not this maddening silence. Not this absolute absence, like she never existed in his life.

He should have just learned to live and let live. Marching in to Rogue's apartment and finding her getting fucked up against the wall was not something Johnny was prepared to see. Especially not when her legs were wrapped around the naked waist of Johnny's most hated rival in Night City's rock scene. Neil Galahad...what a stupid fucking name. But there they were, butt naked and thrusting into her wall. Rogue moaning his name and cumming around his cock right as Johnny made his grand entrance. Talk about rubbing salt into an axe wound. 

Obviously, things didn't improve from there. He got what he wanted though, in a way. Rogue did scream, threw a glass vase at him, told Johnny how much she hated him. Mission accomplished. Too bad that mission also ended in Neil grabbing a pistol and taking a shot. He missed, but still...hard to drown out the image of your most hated rival trying to shoot you while the gonk still has a raging hard on that's slick from your ex-girlfriend's cunt.

"Fuuuuuck..." Johnny groaned in disbelief. The bed creaked as he stood, and his muscles ached in protest as he ambled over to the open window that overlooked the sea. He opened his pack of smokes. Only one cigarette remained. He pulled it out and tossed the now empty pack behind him, not caring where it landed.

His exhaled smoke danced into the crisp night air as he stared at the ocean waves. The sound of them crashing and the smell of the salty air soothed his mind into silence for a time. Once he took the last drag from his smoke, Johnny found himself sliding out the window onto the balcony, and his feet carrying him down the stairs.

In an almost trance like state, he carried on his journey towards the shore. His boots met sand and rocks before he really contemplated what he was doing. He wanted to be near the waves. Needed to hear their roaring power. Fall into a hypnosis while watching the ocean churn. Drown out the demons in his head a little longer. 

Johnny's reverie did not last long. He was soon distracted by something strange occurring in the sky. He thought he was hallucinating at first, watching dim hues of green and purple start to dance among the dark canvas of night. Though he was quite certain he was no longer high, and also quite certain the dancing lights were growing ever bolder in color.

"Since when does the fucking Aurora Borealis show up over Pacifica?" Johnny growled his words with growing uneasiness. Something was definitely fucked up about this. Before he could react, a blinding burst of light caused his arms to fly up, shielding his face. The shock of it caused him to fall to his knees, disoriented for a moment. By the time he had recovered, it was gone. He cautiously lowered his arms and peered around. The sky was back to normal. No sign of dancing colors. Just the stars shining in the blackness and a crescent moon glowing peacefully. 

Cursing under his breath, Johnny stood. He was about to storm off to the nearest bar and forget about whatever disturbing phenomenon his exhausted mind had obviously imagined. Though an unexpected sight stopped him dead in his tracks.

On the shore, where the waves kissed the beach, lay a woman. Face down, hair the color of moon beams tossled and damp, and her pale body completely naked and exposed. The waves gently rolled over her. The ocean itself seemed calmer, more gentle. Johnny rushed over and pulled her further onto the shore. Her skin was freezing, but she was breathing. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the woman before rolling her to face up. Her light hair fell away, revealing a rather lovely face with a deep but healing scar beneath an eye. 

She was petite enough that the jacket managed to cover her chest and bottom from being exposed now. Not that Johnny was looking. For once he was too dismayed by the strangeness of the night to even consider having lewd thoughts. 

The woman's eyes fluttered open, she appeared dazed and beyond exhausted. Her brilliant green eyes found Johnny's deep black ones. Her voice croaked. "Help...me. I need to...hide." She slipped out of consciousness again. Johnny scooped her up in his arms, cradling her close as he made a hasty retreat back towards the hotel. His mind was racing.

Somehow he managed to get them both through the window and into the room without incident. The adrenaline was still pumping and kept him feeling alert and on edge as he lay the woman onto the creaky mattress and covered her with the cleanest blanket he could find. She was clearly hypothermic and dehydrated. He rummaged around for something she could drink. A warm can of nicola was all he could find.

Hearing the bed creak behind him, Johnny whirled around to look. The woman was shivering and curling into a ball beneath the blanket. He approached cautiously, can of nicola in hand. He popped open the can, the sound of which caused his strange new companion to open her eyes and take in the new surroundings with a wild fear in them. Johnny paused in his step and watched her warily. 

The woman seemed to calm after a moment, seemingly satisfied with their less than humble accommodations. She flicked her gaze to Johnny and the can in his hand. 

"You need to drink something," Johnny stated assertively. "It's warm and probably tastes awful, but it's something." He sat on the edge of the bed and roughly thrust the can towards her. The woman grabbed it eagerly and quickly began to drink. She didn't cringe once at the taste. Johnny smirked a bit, watching a drop of soda roll down her chin. 

"I...thank you." She sounded less hoarse now, though still exhausted and dazed. It occured to Johnny then how strange her accent was. Definitely European, but hard to identify exact origin. 

"Yeah, well..." Johnny drawled lazily, "Don't mention it." He stood up and strode to the other side of the room. He had an itch to pace whenever he felt tense. "Why don't you start with telling me your name?"

The woman still shivered from chill, though much less now. She pulled the blanket tighter to her body and sat upright in the bed. Her eyes followed him as Johnny paced and she observed him in silence for a few moments before answering.

"Ciri...my name is Ciri."


End file.
